


New Scarlet Sister

by MirageSand



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Kudos: 11





	New Scarlet Sister

New Scarlet Sister

In a strange manor surrounded by scarlet mist, there was a great battle. Reimu Hakurei had been investigating the strange mist that had engulfed much of the land and traced it to the Scarlet manor. After fighting through most of the staff, she came face to face with the mistress of the castle Remilia Scarlet. Reimu engaged Remilia in battle to make her get rid of the mist, but exhausted after so many fights she ended up defeated and left at Remilia’s mercy. Remilia was impressed by Reimu’s skill and didn’t want to kill her, although she couldn’t just let her go. She had enough staff, but it would be nice to have another vampire and sister. Remilia approached the fallen shrine maiden and lifted her by the chin and told her they were going to be sisters soon, but first she needed some new clothes. She decided that Reimu would do better with a style more like her. Luckily for Remilia, one of the manors residents knew some magic so Remilia had her cast a spell on Reimu.

Reimu looked on his shock as the spell was cast on her. She was about to say something when she could already tell that something was changing. The spell began with her dress as it changed from mostly red to all white. The material changed to the softest and finest of silk befitting a soon to be resident of the fancy manor. The skirt poofed out as started filling with layers and layers of petticoats. At the bottom of the dress it gained two sets of white frills. The spell moved up to the top part of the dress with a couple of white buttons running down the middle forming. The collar of the dress changed as it stiffened up into a white peter pan collar with red around the ends except the top. Another set of white frills appeared on the ends of the collar finishing it up. The sleeves of the dress became large and poofy with a red ribbon on them. Just like the bottom of the skirt, the bottom of the top gained big white frills. The dress finished up as a massive red ribbon appeared on the back of the dress.

Reimu wasn’t very excited about the new dress she was wearing, but a nagging thought in the back of her head said it was far better than what she used to wear. She didn’t have long to worry about that as the spell went back to doing its job. From the poofy sleeves a white silky material slowly began moving down her arms and down to her hands covering them in delicate soft gloves with a couple of bows on them. Red bands of cloth formed at the wrist with white frills even bigger than the bands on both ends. Now it went down to her shoes which changed to a deep red color. The shoes gained a noticeable heel while the rest of the shoe hardened. It morphed into a pair of red high heeled mary janes, and topped off with a red bow on the front. Reimu’s socks thinned and turned white as they began to snake up her legs. The pantyhose covered her entire legs and so Reimu’s new outfit was finished from the neck down.

Remilia smiled as she looked over how Reimu looked now. Reimu just had one last accessory to finish the outfit, and then Remilia could move to the next step of the plan. Reimu tried one last act of resistance as she grabbed at her clothes hoping to get them off. Before she could, her mind was flooded with new thoughts. Now she couldn’t help but think of how amazing her outfit was, and that she loves wearing clothes like this and always does. While that was happening the spell began finishing up its work as the hair tubes that held parts of Reimu’s hair changed into red and white bows. Her hair then became neater, and more visibly well-maintained. The bow in her hair turned white and started to melt and reform into a white frilly hat. Her outfit finished off as a big red bow was tied around one side of her hat.

Now that the spell was done, Remilia could finish everything off with the best part. She approached Reimu who was standing in a daze after all that had happened. Remilia brought her into a hug while Reimu stood in confusion. Reimu was going to ask her what she was doing, but was cut off by Remilia sinking her teeth into Reimu’s neck. All of Reimu’s blood was being sucked out of her body as Remilia began converting her into a vampire. At first Reimu gave Remilia a hateful glare, though soon she felt all her anger fading away. As her blood was being drained, her memories and thoughts began to change. Her skin became pale, and a pair of bat wings sprouted from her back as she officially became a vampire. Reimu didn’t know why he was so angry at Remilia a couple of moments ago… after all they were sisters! Remilia stood proudly next to her new sister Reimu Scarlet. She couldn’t be happier now that she stopped someone from foiling her plan, and gained a new sister out of it. Remilia took her sister Reimu by the hand so she could introduce Reimu to her other sister Flandre Scarlet.


End file.
